neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 23
Synopsis Today is the Gamindustri Athletics festival. Everyone arrives to work up a good sweat and have a good time but Warechu grows giant and begins rampaging about. Two mysterious figures wonders if there is any strong opponents. During his rampage, Warechu tries to spread R4 chips around. The two figures believe that due to the people fleeing from Warechu, he most be strongest warrior around so they decide to fight him to steal his banner. Neptune and the other goddesses are made aware of Warechu's destruction so they rush down the Gamindustri Athletics festival to stop its destruction. Neptune tries to tell Warechu to stop but see the two figures who defeated Warechu. The two figures then decide to take the Gamindustri Athletics festival banner as their prize. Neptune tries to stop them as no one would know what kind of event it is if there is no banner. The two figures have no idea who this kid is and tries to take the banner. Neptune asks who they are. They introduce themselves as martial artists from the most powerful dojo in Niio-Giio land. They are Robird Garacia, the mightiest bird and Zou Sakozaki, the invincible elephant. Together they are the bird and elephant fist. Robird then asks Neptune if they can hand over the banner now. The crowd throws a cup at the martial artists. They tell them Warechu was not the strongest fighter in Gamindustri. The strongest are the ones who saved the world, the goddesses in front of the martial artists. Robird is suprised and takes a closer look at Neptune. Zou Sakozaki rushes in response to this, to attack the goddesses. This shock the goddesses and he claims they are no big deal. Neptune tells him that he just attacked them out of the blue so of course, they are surprised. Zou ignores her and claims this proves Niio-Giio is the land with the strongest fighters. The crowd have no idea where that place is. This hurts the elephant and he just wants to take their banner and leave. Noire draws her sword and tells them, they leave the goddesses no choice. They are not going to let them start up another commotion, so she will be their opponent. Neptune, Vert and Blanc cheer from the sides. Noire attacks Zou, who builds up Ki gauge to unleash his special attack Paoh Shuugouken. This destroys Noire's clothes, which causes Neptune to attack the elephant. Vert and Blanc cover Noire up. He continues to launch Paoh Shuugouken and destroys Neptune and Vert's clothing. Blanc tells the martial artist that Niio-Giio fighters are outdated and decides to fight them. Blanc launches a series of quick attacks that do almost no damage to prevent the elephant from charging his Ki. The elephant tells her such weak attacks can never defeat him. The elephant however cannot land a hit on Blanc who continues to taunt the elephant. Blanc's goal isn't to reduce his life bar but increase his launch rate. Blanc sees a super special move ball, and grabs it to transform to her HDD. She uses her special move Mariou Oupun Gourufu to smash Zou offstage. White Heart declares sparing your enemies while rendering unable to fight back is the true way of a Smash Sister. She turns around and smashes Robird as well. Zou tells Blanc, they didn't mean any harm, they just wanted to show the world the strength of Niio-Giio Land. Blanc explodes at the two, telling them it is 100 years too early for them to fight her and they know nothing about the art of fighting. The two are defeated and the other goddesses watch as they note that Blanc acted like a badass. Back in the Basilicom, Histoire comments that this was a bit of an ordeal. The athletics festival may have been ruined but not a single person sustained an injury. Their clothes are ruined though, so Histoire whips out some new clothes for them, Neptune gains "Jersey Dress", Noire gains "La Victoire", Blanc gets "Autumn Leaves" and Vert gets "Wind Dress". Neptune finds the new clothing cute and wants to take a photo to commerate the occasion. Uni is jealous her sister got a new outfit. Uni asks Nepgear if she thinks Niio-Giio will come their way. Nepgear does not want that to happen. Key Events *The Gamindustri Athletic festival is underway *Warechu turns giant and terrorizes those participating *Niio-Giio fighters arrive intent on taking Gamindustri's banner and defeat Warechu thinking he is the strongest *The goddesses arrive to stop them *The fighters defeat Noire, Neptune and Vert, destroying their clothes but lose to Blanc *The festival is ruined but nobody is harmed *They get their Ultra Dimension clothing to replace their old ones. New Characters *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters